


The Biggest Family On Earth

by IDidItForTheFanfic



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Children of Time, Multi, My ocs first story, Shes the hybrid, she has powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDidItForTheFanfic/pseuds/IDidItForTheFanfic
Summary: Hope Gallifreya Song, daughter of the Doctor and River Song, the hybrid...Is using her powers to jump across time and space meeting members of her family across three regenerations. The only problem is...spoilers.





	1. At the beginning

The Doctor beamed and embraced his granddaughter.

“Wonderful job Susan,” he commended her. “But tell me, how did you possibly know where to find the artifact?”

Susan looked up at him sheepishly, “Well, to be completely honest, I did have some help.”

“Help, you say? Help from whom?”

“Her name was,” Susan gasped. “I don't believe it! I never learned her name!”

The Doctor's brow furrowed, “Her?”

“Yes, her,” Susan repeated, feeling some slight distress. “A girl with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes!”

The Doctor shook his head, “I don't believe I saw her.”

“Wait,” Susan exclaimed suddenly. “I just remembered, she gave me a message.”

“A message,” The Doctor muttered. “How unusual.”

Susan nodded, “Yes, she wanted me to tell you, that you are a good man.”

“Hmm,” he pondered this for a moment. “Strange sentiment, and an even stranger message. I wonder who she was…”

Susan smiled, “Well perhaps we'll see her again some day, Grandfather.”

“Yes...perhaps,” he shook himself and straightened his coat. “Come along Susan, back to the TARDIS.”

And with that the two time travelers got back into the blue box, and disappeared. Little did they know, that just across the road, they were being watched from the shadows.

Hope smiled softly as she watched the police box dematerialized, “So long old man.”

She then turned and began to walk away. Slowly a golden glow began to envelop her. Finally it consumed her, there was a bright flash, and she was gone.


	2. The second go round

Jamie trudged up to the TARDIS, grumbling under his breath about, “damn high and mighty timelord leaving him behind.”

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the girl. He was sure he had never seen her before, he would have remembered her flaming red hair and sparkling eyes.

Yet here she was, leaning casually against the TARDIS, looking like she wanted to laugh.

She smirked at him, “Locked you out did he?”

Jamie nodded, stunned that her voice had the same Scottish rumble that his did.

“Well lucky you got me then,” she clicked her fingers and the left door swung open. “Alright off you go.”

Jamie ran to the door, but turned back to the girl, as if to say something.

The girl shook her head, “An’ I was never here, you got that?”

He nodded silently again, and she gave him a sweet smile, “Good boy.”

Jamie walked slowly into the TARDIS, looking back once more, to at least say thank you... The girl had vanished.


	3. Mission report

The Brigadier was in his office, when out of the corner of his eye he saw a sudden flare of light. Without even a glance up he said, “It’s rude to drop by unannounced you know.”

Hope laughed and helped herself to a chair, “And hello to you too, Alistair.”

The Brigadier cracked a smile, and looked up from his work to properly greet the dark haired girl, “Hello Phoenix. Let me guess, you’re here to get an update?”

Hope nodded, leaning forward in her seat, “Yep! So tell me, how is he?”

Alistair sighed, waving his hand in some vague gesture, “Oh he’s infuriating my men, complaining about being stuck here, and lecturing Jo, Harry, me, and anyone else who stands too close to him for over two minutes.”

Hope laughed again, feeling unusually at ease in the company of one of her father’s truest and oldest friends, “So he’s the same as ever then?”

“Yes,” he looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. “Are you sure that you wouldn’t rather hear this from him?”

“I'm sure,” she told him, but her voice was wistful. “The truth is, I would love to speak to him, but our relationship… well you see, it’s like complicated squared. So he can’t know anything about me, not yet. That’s why I prefer to check up on him through our mutual friends.”

A warm smile spread across Alistair’s face, even through he didn’t quite understand the situation, he knew the eyes of a child missing their father.

“Alright then,” he began, rising to his feet and walking over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. “I need to get back to my papers, but you can drop by and check in whenever you like.”

Hope smiled gratefully, jumped up and hugged him tightly, “Thank you sir.”

He hugged her back, “Of course my dear.”

Hope broke the embrace and walked towards the door, “Goodbye Brigadier.”

There was another bright flash, and she was gone.

Alistair sighed and slowly moved back to his desk, “Goodbye and good luck soldier."


	4. Sanctuary from the storm

Romana was sitting comfortably in one the library’s many armchairs, reading one of her favourite pieces of Gallifreyan literature, when out of nowhere, the room seemed to brighten and she heard crash from behind her. The crash was quickly accompanied by a quiet exclamation of, “Ow.”

She made a tsk sound, not even bothering to look up from her book, “I’d say that’s one of your less graceful landings.”

There was a small, pained groan of agreement, “Yeah, well it’s hard to do it when you’re bein’ shot at.”

Hope landed with a muffled thump in the armchair next to Romana’s. She groaned again, “It’s hell and high, hot water.”

Romana snickered at the strange phrase, “That’s on odd way of saying that.”

“Quite frankly, Romana,” Hope said sarcastically. “I don’t really care if it sounds odd.”

The girl’s sudden rudeness finally caused Romana’s eyes to drift up from her book.

“Oh, I'm sorry,” she replied curtly. “Did you need something from me?”

Hope sighed and pushed her ratty bronze hair away from her glittering gold eyes.

“No, no I didn't,” she admitted. “I didn't know you were gonna be here. Hell, I didn't even know where here was going to be. I just had to get somewhere safe.”

“I see,” the older Timelady considered this for a moment. “Are you injured?”

Hope shook her head slightly, “Nah, just a little singed around the edges.”

She stretched, testing her muscles, and then slowly rose to her feet, “In fact, I better go and see to the damage.”

Romana nodded, “I assume you don't want him to know you were here.”

Hope grunted, “Preferably, yeah.”

“Alright then,” Romana said, returning to her book. After the gold light faded, she sighed heavily and looked back to where Hope had been standing mere moments before. “Good luck, Hybrid.”

 


	5. A suprise visit

Nyssa watched the TARDIS monitor with concerned eyes, “He’s still not back yet.”

Tegan shrugged, turning a page in the book she was reading, “Give him time.”

“Yes, well,” She retorted, brushing off her skirt, “We’ve already given him quite a lot of time.”

Tegan waved off her concerns again, “So maybe it turned out more difficult to barter with the guy than he thought. Let’s give it another fifteen minutes or so.”

Nyssa sighed and went to go sit down next to her, “Oh alright.”

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light from the other side of the console. When the light dimmed, there was a girl standing in front of them. She had a mess of brown curls that fell into her face, and was wearing an outfit that was almost as eccentric as the Doctor’s.

She gasped and gave them an excited grin, “Oh! Hello Nyssa! Hello Tegan!”

She darted around the console, poking and rummaging anything she could while her curls, along with a long scarf, billowed out behind her. 

Nyssa stood up and Tegan’s book fell to the floor.

“Excuse me,” Nyssa gasped. “How did you get here? Who are you?”

Tegan rose to stand next to her, “Yeah and how do you know who we are?”

The girl dismissed their questions with a wave of her hand, “Oh that’s not important, and I’m only here for just a tick.”

She dove beneath the console and began digging around the under panels, “I just needed to get...this!”

She sprung back up holding a small, multi-coloured disk, “Trust me, he won’t miss it.”

Nyssa tried to object, but Tegan beat her to it.

“Hang on,” she yelled, marching up to the girl. “You can’t just come in here and-”

The girl cut her off, “I’m sorry, there’s no time! Now, you had best go and see to the Doctor, and help a girl out and don’t tell him I was here.”

Tegan sputtered, not quite knowing what to say.

The girl beamed at her and then at Nyssa, “Thanks!”

With that she turned and ran out the TARDIS doors.

Nyssa jumped as the girl bolted past her, and rushed to the door to catch her.

“That’s impossible,” she whispered as Tegan sprinted up next to her. “She’s gone.”

Tegan stared at where the girl should have been, “Who was she?”

Nyssa shook her head, “I don’t know.”

Somewhere in the distance, they heard a familiar, panicked voice yelling their names.

Tegan shook herself and hopped out of the TARDIS, “That’s our cue.

 


	6. Exchanges in dark alleys

Perpugilliam Brown stamped her foot against the ground in frustration.

She glared up at the sky, grumbling, “I swear, that man!”

She began walking down the shadowy alley way, trying to figure out where the Doctor possibly could have gone; when out of nowhere, a girl with fiery red hair stepped out of the dark.

Peri gasped sharply and the strange girl held out her hands in a calming gesture.

“Don’t scream,” she told her. Her thick Scottish accent striking Peri as odd, given that they were a long way from Earth. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Peri nodded, “Okay, you are?”

The girl winced, “Can’t tell you that, but I am here to help. You’re looking for the Doctor? You’re going the wrong way. Turn around, leave the alley, take a right, go for a bit and then take two lefts. You’ll find him in the large building with the rusty green door.”

Peri gaped at her, “What-how-huh?”

The girl simply shook her head, “Doesn’t matter. Now, go help him. He needs you, you know.”

“Yeah,” Peri said slowly. “Yeah okay...Thanks.”

She turned and started running towards the other end of the alley. Hope smiled as she watched Peri disappear into the shadows. 

“You’re very welcome,” she sighed, letting the familiar gold light start to envelop her. “Perpugilliam Brown….”

 


	7. Explosive encounters

Ace's eyes narrowed in concentration as she began to add the next chemical to her newest concoction. She added the liquid in a few drops at a time, unconsciously holding her breath until the final drop left the syringe. She left out a relieved sigh and sat up, moving to set the syringe down. Ace didn’t even notice the beaker until her elbow had already hit it. She shrieked and covered her face, waiting for the sound of glass shattering. 

Suddenly, a female voice yelled, “Woah!” 

Ace lowered her hands, standing in front of her was a girl about her age with stunning bronze hair. She was holding the beaker gingerly in her hands.

“You ought to be more careful mate,” she laughed nervously, carefully placing the beaker safely back on the table. “This chemical can get pretty nasty when it gets unstable.”

Ace laughed too; it was a nervous, relieved laugh, “Oh thank you! You’re a lifesaver!”

The girl smirked, as if finding some hidden amusement in her words, “No problem.”

Ace’s eyes flicked over to her work, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know anyone was still here.”

“Well it was lucky I was here then,” she replied with a smile, looking curiously at the components on the table. “If you don’t mind my askin’, what are you working on? Doesn’t look like any school assignment I’ve ever seen.”

“It’s-uh-it’s-um,” Ace stammered, trying to think of an excuse, and sighed in defeat when she came up with nothing. “It’s-it’s an explosive.”

The girl didn’t even blink, “Oh cool.”

Ace’s eyes widened in surprise, “What? You’re not going to freak out or report me or anythin?”

The girl shook her head, “Naw, I trust you. Through I do have a suggestion.”

“A suggestion,” Ace repeated back in disbelief. “Um, alright.”

“One of the chemical compounds you used, after detonation it’ll turn into a poisonous gas.”

Ace nodded, “Yeah, but it isn’t highly toxic, so it shouldn’t hurt anyone-”

“Yes, but,” the girl cut her off. “I doubt your Professor would approve of you takin that risk at the expense of others.”

“Hold up,” Ace said, getting up off her stool. “How do you know about-”

The girl selected another chemical and handed it to Ace, “Use this instead. It’ll still pack a punch, but the gas will be harmless at best and make people slightly disoriented at worst.”

Ace took the vial, “Thanks?”

“No problem,” the girl told her with a smile. “Now I best be off, goodnight Ace.”

Ace set the vial in a holder, sat down, and began to carefully get back to her work. She heard the sound of the girl's footsteps as she walked away.

“Goodnight,” she called absently, focusing on her work. A second later her head snapped up. “Wait! How did you know my…” 

The final word died on her lips, the girl was gone.

 


	8. Pieces on the chess board

Helen and Liv were in the Library. They sat across from each other, a table adorned with an elegant, black and white chess board separating them. 

Liv leaned forward in her seat, hand hovering over a pawn. After a moment of thought, she took it and slowly moved it forward one space. 

She looked to Helen, “Like that, right?”

Helen laughed, “Honestly Liv, it’s not that hard! And chess is not exactly a game that you just excel at on your first go.”

“I get that,” Liv replied defensively. “I just don’t see the point of it.”

“It’s a game Liv,” Helen reminded her as she moved a knight forward. “It doesn’t need to have a point.”

Liv rolled her eyes and scanned the board, deciding on her next move. She finally settled on just moving another pawn. She had the piece in her hand when, from behind them, there was a great clatter from somewhere among the many shelves. Both women sprang to their feet, they were the only two people in the library so that sound could mean only one thing: Intruder. 

A head covered with brown curls popped out from between the shelves, it was a girl.

“Oh hello you two,” she chirped. “Don’t mind me, I’m just here on a quick errand. Favour for a friend, you know how it is.”

Helen opened her mouth and then slowly closed it, realizing that she had absolutely no idea what to say in return. So, unsurprisingly, it was Liv who spoke up first.

“Who the hell are you,” Liv yelled, her tone demanding an answer. “How did you even get in here?” 

The girl stepped further out and shrugged, “Oh, I’m a friend of a friend of a friend, and really, how do any of us end up here?”

She started making her way down the rows, occasionally peeking down them to see if what she was looking for was there.

Helen put her hand on Liv’s shoulder and whispered, “We have to get the Doctor.”

Before Liv could answer, the curly haired girl called, “I really rather you wouldn’t.”

“Yeah well,” Liv barked, marching to the doors. “You don’t get a say.”

The girl waved her hand and they all heard the click of the Library doors locking, “Don’t I?”

Liv’s jaw dropped and Helen started to sputter, “How-how-how did you? Who?”

The girl shrugged again and then her eyes lit up. She open one of the cases that the Doctor would store artifacts that they collected on their adventures in. She pulled out a bundle of shimmering fabric. Helen recognized it immediately. It was the cloak that River had used to camouflage herself as a nun when they had first met.

“Oi,” Liv yelled, running towards her, having recognized it as well. “You can’t just march in here and start stealing things!”

The girl looked genuinely offended, “I am not stealing it! I’m returning it!  It’s not my fault my mum wants it back.”

Both woman froze and stared at her with wide eyes. The girl seemed to realize what she had said, and her freckled cheeks turned pink with embarrassment.

“I-uh was not suppose to tell you that,” she admitted sheepishly. “Oops”

A moment passed and she shook herself and closed the case, “Oh well, you two know more about us than most anyway...Just um, don’t tell the Doctor. Spoilers and all that.”

She gave them a little wave and turned around; there was a great flash of golden light and Liv and Helen were once again alone in the library.

 


	9. Howling through time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who has been reading this......I love all of you

Rose sighed, and wrapped her hoodie tighter around her body, “Come on Doctor it’s freezing.”

She stole a glance at her watch, and groaned. He should have been here by now. The alien threat of the day had been dealt with on her end, she called him and told him where she was. That had been ten minutes ago. She sighed and sat down on one of the metal benches that decorated the sidewalks. The metal was like ice and she repressed the urge to shiver.

Rose started rubbing her hands together, trying to at least warm them a little bit, and she found her thoughts wandering back to the strange girl who had helped her destroy the alien’s machine. She wondered if she had gotten out okay. At some point during all the chaos, Rose had lost track of her. She had gone back to look for her, but the girl had just vanished. 

Something about the girl had felt off to Rose, but she just couldn’t put her finger on it. She had been as fearless as the Doctor, and she seemed to know as much as him too. But it was her eyes that had really gotten under her skin. The girl’s amber eyes shone with the same fire that she would sometimes see in the Doctor’s. It scared her. The girl had said her name was Phoenix, although Rose suspected that was an alias.

The cold was really starting to get to her now. Rose shoved her hands in her pockets, eyes widening in surprise when her fingertips came into contact with what felt like paper. She pulled it out to examine it. It was just a small, white scrap of paper. Except on one side someone had hand written something. The handwriting was rushed and messy, but she could just make out the words, “Are you afraid of the big bad wolf, Rose?”

Rose felt her heart speed up, “What?”

Something touched her shoulder and she jumped. It was the Doctor.

“Rose,” he asked, clearly a bit confused. “What are you doin’ out here in the cold?”

“What am I,” she gasped in disbelief. “I was waiting for you!”

He squinted at her, “I was inside like you told me.”

Rose groaned, “I said outside, Doctor! Outside!”

“Well here,” he said, offering Rose his hand. “Let me make it up to you. How does a tropical planet sound?”

Rose sighed, but the sound was closer to a laugh, “Alright, but don’t think you’re getting of the hook that easy!”

The Doctor laughed and she took his hand, and then they walked into the building together. Back on the bench, the scrap of paper seemed to gleam in the light of a nearby lamp post, then there was a great gust of wind and the paper flew away into the night.

 


	10. Mapping the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Reformatting and editing! Anyway..... Here's Donna

Donna Noble sighed and put her head in hand. What was she doing? Standing in the middle of a footbridge, in the cold, in the dead of night, as if she needed more of a reputation from the neighbors. She didn’t have a job, she didn’t have a partner, and she was living with her mum. 

Donna looked up at the night sky, and out of habit, she began to count how many she could see. It was a cool, clear night and there were quite a few stars. She was even able to make out a couple constellations here and there.

“They’re beautiful,” said a voice from beside her. Donna jumped, standing next to her was a girl. The girl smiled at her, it was a smile someone might give an old friend. “Don’t you think?”

“Oh, yeah, they are,” Donna replied hastily. “Sorry, you just startled me a bit. Didn’t hear you come up.”

The girl grinned, “Lost in thought, eh? Well don’t let me interrupt, I was just out for a midnight stroll. I’m not from around here.”

It was only then that Donna realized that the girl had a Scottish accent, “You from Scotland then?”

“Nah, not really,” she answered with a small shrug. “I like to think that I’m from all over.”

Donna nodded, “Oh, so you travel.”

“Never really stop,” the girl laughed, and for a moment, Donna could have sworn that her eyes actually twinkled. “What about you? Do you travel much?”

“Never really had the chance to,” she said, shaking her head, but then she stopped. “Well, actually that's not true...I met this man who travelled a lot, and I mean he travelled a lot! He offered to take me with him.”

The girl tilted her head, “Why didn't you?”

Donna sighed, “I dunno, there was just something about him that rubbed me the wrong way. A certain, danger about him or something.”

“I think danger can be fun sometimes,” the girl looked back up at the stars. “But caution does have its merits.”

“Yeah,” Donna snorted. “Like not winding up dead in some alley because I ran off with some strange man.”

The girl looked at her like she was missing something obvious, “Who says you have to run away with someone?”

“Well I-I mean,” Donna shook her head in frustration. “Look, why am I even talking to you about this? You're just a kid! You can't be more than, what? Eighteen? Nineteen?”

The girl laughed loudly, and pushed herself away from the rail, “Just cause I look young, doesn't mean I haven't been around the block a few times.”

She started to walk away, and Donna suddenly felt a pang of worry. She sounded like she could take care of herself, but she was still just kid.

“Hey,” Donna called, and the girl turned around. “You do have a place to stay, right?”

“Yeah, don't worry about me. You just get back to your thoughts,” she assured her, and then she grinned excitedly. “But uh-you know… If you change your mind about running off; I hear Egypt is nice this time of year.”

Donna wasn't sure what to say, “Thanks, goodnight then!”

The girl waved, “Night!”

Then she walked down the beaten path to the bridge, and out of sight.

“Huh,” Donna muttered, the wheels in her head turning. “Egypt…”

 


	11. Remembering our roots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Please don't kill me...

Hope took a deep breath, shifting her weight back and forth. She felt like she should say something, but she didn’t know what she could say. She rocked slowly on her heels trying to think of something. 

After a minute, Hope stopped rocking and cleared her throat, “Hello Amy. Hello Rory. Um, I know you were probably expecting Mum or Dad, but this war has got all of us running around in circles. I guess it slipped their minds, but I thought, since I can just pop around time and space, that I might as well come.”

Hope sighed, ran her fingers through her bronze hair, and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She had yet to cry in this regeneration, but she had a feeling that was going to change.

“I know that we never really had a chance to get to know each other, and we probably never will,” she began, her voice shaking. “But I still feel like I know both of you. Amy, my last regeneration was ginger and Scottish, Mum kept joking saying that she half expected me to start lecturing her. And Dad tells me sometimes how much I act like you, Rory, because of how much I want to protect others.”

Hope found herself raising a hand to her eyes to dry them, “I guess that’s the real reason I wanted to come here, to tell the both of you that you are not forgotten. Too many good people have been forgotten during this war, but not you. Never you.”

She laughed half-heartedly, “I, uh, brought flowers. I got sunflowers for you, Amy. And for you, Rory, I have these flowers from the planet, Florana. They’re called Centurion Roses, they’re seen as a symbol of protection… So I thought that was appropriate.”

Hope let out a shaky breath, stepped forward, and placed the bundles of flowers in front of the headstone. She knelt down, and rested her head against the cool, dusty stone and closed her eyes. She allowed the golden energy surround her and pushed it outwards. The dust and grime melted away from the stone, and the grass around the grave turned a bright and vibrant green. 

“I swear, you will not be forgotten,” Hope whispered, shutting her eyes tighter. She could feel the hot tears streaming down her cheeks, but she didn’t care. “We...I love you too much to let that happen.”

 


	12. Breaking boundries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there are any spelling mistakes....but here, have it anyway you lovely great people

Bill Potts glared down at her messy equations, and let out a sigh of displeased frustration.

“I can’t believe it,” she mumbled, looking over the equations again. “Even if I got another job I still wouldn’t be able to go here! This is ridiculous.”

Bill picked up the paper, crumpled it up, and then chucked it into a nearby trash bin. She huffed and sat back down on the grass, leaning back against the crumbling brick wall.

Bill stares up at the sky and sighed, “Guess I’m doomed to just work in the canteen for the rest of my life then.”

“Oh I doubt that’s true,” Bill jumped, a girl about her age with alarming, bright red hair was sitting next to her. “No one is doomed to do anything.”

“Well I just meant-” Bill started to say, still struggling to figure out where the girl had come from. She wondered if she was a student. “Wait, hold on. Do you go here? Like as a student?”

The girl shook her head, “I just wanted to see the place, but I probably won’t be able to go here.”

“Yeah,” Bill said, vigorously nodding her head in agreement. “This place is crazy expensive.”

“It’s a shame really,” the girl told her sadly, absently picking at the grass. “So much potential and talent going to waste because of money. I’ve heard good things about this place, especially about the professors.”

Bill laughed, “I don’t know who told you that, because I have heard some awful things about the professors here.”

“That’s probably true too,” a strangely fond smile appeared on the girl’s lips. “But I have heard that this one professor, people call him The Doctor, is something else.”

Bill sat up a little, “Like a bad ‘something else’ or…”

“I’ve heard that he is just completely amazing,” a mischievous twinkle appeared in the girl’s eyes, “You know, I think he actually has a class right now.”

Bill shrugged, “And?”

The  girl stood up and offered Bill her hand, “And, there’s nothing stopping us from sneaking into to the lecture hall and seeing what all the fuss is about.”

Bill grinned and took her hand, “Then let’s go already.”

The ginger girl laughed, “Really, they charge so much to get in that they are just begging for someone to break the rules.”

Bill smiled as they started to walk towards the lecture hall together, “Two girls can dream or we can break some stupid rules. I can get behind that.”

 


	13. I carry her with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my stars! this is really it! Im all done! Yay! I am considering doing a sequel with more companions so tell me if you guys want that and feel free to suggest companions!

The Doctor rounded the TARDIS console, doing careful checks of the monitors and systems before she turned in for the day. Their last adventure had been a particularly long and tiring one and the others were already all asleep in their rooms. The Doctor wanted to make sure that nothing would go wrong on their end if she went to go get some sleep. She checked off the last few things and shut off the main monitor.

The Doctor smiled, turned, and slowly made her way down one of the TARDIS corridors. She felt the subtle shift of the old girl moving the rooms around, and a door materialized to her left. She turned the doorknob and gently stroked the wall, “Thank you, dear.”

The Doctor walked into her room, she had been intending to sleep for a bit, but now she wasn’t sure what she wanted to do. As always she smiled warmly at the many photos of all her past companions; a picture of her wife caught her eye and suddenly it felt harder to breath.

The Doctor sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands, she could feel the TARDIS nudging at her thoughts.

She groaned, “Yes, I know what today is.”

Her response got her an irritated hum from the TARDIS.

The Doctor’s mouth fell open, “No! No, I have not forgotten! How could I ever forget?”

The lights flared, and the TARDIS made a distinctly angry noise. Then, without warning, something hard and heavy hit her in the back of the head,

“Ow,” cried the Doctor, rubbing her head while glaring at the ceiling. “What did you do that for....”

The anger in her voice faded the moment she saw what had hit her. Sitting on the bed next to her was a worn, blue and gold photo album.

The Doctor gasped, “Oh.”

She carefully picked the book up and began to go through the pages, one by one. On each of  pages were the smiling faces of her past self, River Song, and the beautiful face of their daughter. 

She stopped on a picture of Hope beaming up at the camera, proudly holding a colourful shell she had found. She smiled and wiped away the tears that had started to blur her vision.

The Doctor touched the photo lightly and whispered, “Happy Birthday, Starshine.”

 


End file.
